<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Join by Kibounohane</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27542284">Join</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane'>Kibounohane</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kamen Rider Decade, Kamen Rider Zi-O</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:02:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,535</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27542284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sougo likes to be used.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kadoya Tsukasa/Kaitou Daiki, Kadoya Tsukasa/Tokiwa Sougo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Join</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tsukasa likes to watch, loves how Sougo is so obedient with Kaito. Sougo is in his underwear while the other two are almost fully dressed, Kaito behind Sougo on the bed and playing with him, mouthing his neck, letting him feel his hard prick on his lower back through his tight jeans. Kaito is rubbing against Sougo sensually in a steady, slow rhythm that slowly drives the both of them insane. </p>
<p>Tsukasa is a voyeur. He's getting off on watching them, hand shoved in his own pants, circling around his warm, throbbing length, teasing himself with his thumb, enjoying the little twitches and sparks that Sougo's whimpers send directly to his cock. He chuckles as he sees Sougo's mouth watering with his gaze glued to his crotch. </p>
<p>Kaito's clever fingers are on Sougo's nipples then and Sougo mewls and squirms while Tsukasa is taking his time unzipping his own pants.</p>
<p>It's bumping free then, the demanding red flesh, naturally gravitating towards where the warm willing lips are and Tsukasa allows himself a little pleased growl when Sougo takes it willingly. </p>
<p>Nodoby is touching him and it's frustrating yet arousing, being used like that, just how he had wanted. </p>
<p>Kaito is purring obscenities against his earlobe, about how he is doing so well taking Tsukasa's cock like that and what a nice sight it is. </p>
<p>Tsukasa isn't moving, just enjoying the sight of his dick dissappearing past Sougo's lips and the occasional suckling on his tip. Deep down he wants to grab Sougo's head and just fuck his mouth until he comes, but he has different plans. </p>
<p>Kaito is eager to fuck, too, but more like Sougo's ass. He hasn't done it before with Sougo and Tsukasa wants to generously let him have it for now, so much of a great leader he is. </p>
<p>Kaito growls, withdrawing to undress, coming back with lubed fingers nudging against Sougo's back. Tsukasa guides him down slowly so he can raise his ass for Kaito even if it means Tsukasa's cock is slipping from Sougo's lips for now. </p>
<p>Kaito is watching Tsukasa's face while his fingers linger on Sougo's rim and Kaito loves how his dark gaze is lingering on them and how he lazily strokes his own dick.</p>
<p>Kaito's long fingers push inside then, Sougo making a noise and Kaito leaning forward a bit, kissing down his back as his fingers find the boys prostate. The room is being filled with Sougo's reactions, his moans reverberating from the walls as Kaito sets up a pace, steady and then a bit rougher, finger banging him until he thinks he's ready. </p>
<p>More lube is added and the two men look at their willing toy with swollen lips and flushed cheeks which is rubbing its arousal needily against the sheets to gain some friction. It had been Sougo's own idea to be tied up and now his hands are secured behind his back. </p>
<p>He can't touch them or himself, has to wait for them to initiate things. </p>
<p>Kaito removes his fingers, making a show out of it and then Tsukasa leans forward and kisses him on an impulse.</p>
<p>* * * </p>
<p>A while earlier... </p>
<p>"Have you been thinking about this since last time, I wonder," Tsukasa humms curiously into Sougo's ear while two of his fingers dance over Sougo's bottom lip, "about being together with me like this." </p>
<p>His voice is soft like silk yet so prominent in the large white bedroom of Tsukasa's house where Sougo had practically invited himself into, not having bothered to actually come up with an excuse to visit Tsukasa since it was obvious anyway why he was here. </p>
<p>The only difference is that this time they are not alone, Kaito Daiki being there aswell, in a corner, casually leaning against the wall, watching.</p>
<p>He gives the vibe he usually does, the "I came here because I don't have anything better to do, I might linger around or not," vibe. Yet this time, they have talked about this, and this is how they wanted to go on about it, with Kaito wanting to watch first before joinging them. </p>
<p>For a short amount of time, there is no reaction until Tsukasa pulls a little on Sougo's hair and the boy whimpers and finally nods slightly. e</p>
<p>Tsukasa chuckles and leans in further and pulling Sougo's earlobe between his teeth to tug on it slightly, "I have also been thinking.. things"</p>
<p>"S..senpai," Sougo utters as an embarrassed blush spreads over his cheeks when he remembers what he has actually done with Tsukasa and what he is still daydreaming of. </p>
<p>Kaito bites his bottom lip as the display already begins to affect him. </p>
<p>Tsukasa withdraws a little and chuckles. </p>
<p>Kaito watches, fascinated, not only with the way Sougo's body reacts, but more as to how Tsukasa is treating him and Sougo being so willing. </p>
<p>"Why don't you join us before you start to drool on the floor," Tsukasa chuckles amused with a gaze in Kaito's reaction, pressing Sougo closer to his form, forcing him to look Kaito's way while his hand is sliding down his belly between his legs, leisurely rubbing the growing arousal there. </p>
<p>Sougo sucks his breath in when he meets Kaito's lustful gaze that hits him hard and he is almost being undressed with his eyes. He squirms a little against Tsukasa's embrace, feeling the other man being affected by all this, too. </p>
<p>"Kaito-san," Sougo all but whispers, addressing him properly, lips a little swollen from biting them himself, and Kaito kicks his legs off the wall to walk over and kiss him without further hesitation. </p>
<p>Sougo melts into the kiss right away. It's a hot kiss, lewd and demanding and the fact that now Tsukasa is watching them turns both of them on. </p>
<p>Sougo's and Kaito's kiss turns lewder, obscene slurps echo in the room as Sougo tilts his head while Kaito plunges his tongue into the warm boys mouth deep, playing with his, enjoying the sparks it sends straight to his groin. He feels Tsukasa's eyes on them, knows he's watching, and it excites him even more. </p>
<p>Tsukasa walks around so he's now behind Kaito, sliding a hand in Kaito's hair, not pulling, just resting there, then combing through it and Kaito humms when Tsukasa leans in to whisper in his ear. </p>
<p>"Play with him all you want, but don't let him cum yet" </p>
<p>Sougo whimpers at that, his neglected erection throbbing in his way too tight low black pants he chose especially for tonight, the one he secretly keeps under his bed so Geiz won't find them and ridicule him. They hang so low it is almost forbidden but they did their job so far. </p>
<p>Tsukasa growls approvingly as Kaito withdraws a little from Sougo's mouth to display their tongue action for him, how they slide against the other moist and warm. </p>
<p>Sougo whimpers needily but is ignored for now.</p>
<p>Tsukasa keeps watching them for a while until he orders "Bed" and all three of them climb onto the soft covers while Kaito and Sougo occasionally lick at each other, not wanting to pull away. </p>
<p>Sougo is so hot and needy that he makes the most beautiful noises and Kaito finally reaches for his pants, unbuttoning them at the top to slide his hand inside, pulling them further down and stroking Sougo teasingly. </p>
<p>"Yeah, just like that," Tsukasa purrs from behind them, settling down in the cushions. </p>
<p>Kaito is stroking Sougo steadily now while his tongue is rubbing against the others, and he smirks a little into the kiss as he realizes how easily Sougo could cum like this, with his jerking his pulsating length in Kaito's clever hand while tonguing him. It takes some willpower for Kaito to pull back just before he feels Sougo being dangerously close.</p>
<p>Tsukasa watches them, a hand already there, between his own legs, before he knows it, legs spreading comfortably as he slumps down in the bed more and more, sucking in his breath as his hand caresses the bare flesh. He plans on teasing himself, go easy, after all they have someone to play with tonight. </p>
<p>They hear a rustle and Tsukasa is shifting, changing his location so he's now behind Sougo, sliding his hands along the boys chest to slide off Sougo's shirt and Sougo blushes a bit and then feels it, the soft rope that is being tied around his hands behind his back just like he had told Tsukasa earlier he wanted to try. </p>
<p>Kaito releases his dick then, taking in the sight of an aroused needy Sougo when Tsukasa motions for Sougo to turn around then, facing him. </p>
<p>Current time... </p>
<p>With all of their clothes off, Kaito's hand is in Sougo's hair, just like Tsukasa had combed through his earlier on, and it's almost like his touch is the only connecting point of Sougo between reality and this maze of pleasure he is in where he doesn't anymore where up an down is and he just feels, and Kaito's hand seems to be the only connection to the real world. </p>
<p>Tsukasa is growling softly when Kaito takes hold of his own cock and pushes in slowly, testing, sliding up and down Sougo's cleft until the boy whimpers, then pushing forward some. Sougo is incredibly needy and hot and willing, his body adjusting to Kaito's length. It hurts a little but Tsukasa's words distract him and then there is a hand guiding his chin until his lips nudge against warm flesh. </p>
<p>He doesn't have to open his eyes to know Tsukasa is kneeling there offering him his dick, and Sougo makes his lips fuller to press against the tip, parting his lips and having Tsukasa groan approvingly. </p>
<p>Kaito watches them from behind Sougo as his hands keep roaming over the boys bare ass and he slowly pushes forward more until he is fully sheathed inside Sougo. They take a moment to take a deep breath and Tsukasa yanks Sougo's head up, his cock slipping from Sougo's lips with an obscene slurp. </p>
<p>"Beg Kaito properly," Tsukasa hisses, and Sougo nods as a deep shade of red spreads across his cheeks, and Tsukasa goes on, this time directed at Kaito: "His little slick hole is so needy for your cock" </p>
<p>Kaito growls while Sougo turns his head around. </p>
<p>"Kaito-san," he utters, "please fuck me. Please let me have your cock" </p>
<p>Kaito shudders a bit being spoken to like this, it's rare for him since he was usually the one to say such things, he remembers, way back in the past, with Tsukasa. </p>
<p>He looks into Tsukasa's eyes and is met with a deep gaze of pure lust and then he nods slowly before grabbing Sougo's hips and thrusting forward. </p>
<p>Sougo cries out a bit and Tsukasa lets him, for now, watching how Kaito fucks him steadily while stroking his own length lazily. </p>
<p>"Feels good? Having him fuck you like that," Tsukasa goes on and Sougo only nods, panting softly, trying to have his body adjust to the pain. </p>
<p>Tsukasa's own cock is twitching, closer to Sougo's lips at some point, and Sougo has his eyes wide open now, enjoying the feeling of being filled and stretched while the sight in front of him is also tempting. </p>
<p>At a loss for words he sluttily just opens his mouth and Tsukasa grins, letting his dick slide over the pretty boys full bottom lip before withdrawing his hands alltogether, leaning back some and just watching how it dissappers between the soft lips. </p>
<p>"Fuck, that's hot," they hear Kaito moan from behind whose long fingers gently stroke along Sougo's back. </p>
<p>With Tsukasa, Kaito mostly bottoms, but he enjoys giving it too, especially with such a willing partner. </p>
<p>Sougo's melodic encouraging noises fill the room and Kaito shows off, angling his thrusts differently in an attempt to rub against Sougo's prostate. </p>
<p>Sougo chokes a little as he tries to scream and suck Tsukasa off at the same time and he gives up, head hanging down while Tsukasa keeps stroking himself, with more vigor now. </p>
<p>Sougo slowly gets the hint as to what Tsukasa wants from him and obediently parts his lips and closes his eyes. </p>
<p>"Perfect," Tsukasa growls, and knowing Sougo loves to be talked dirty to, so obedient, unlike Kaito where it mostly ends up as a playful fight and bickering, he adds some more words for the pleasure of the other, making it look like it is for his own sake though. </p>
<p>"Take it all, that's it.. You love my cock so much don't you.. come on, with those perfect pretty cock sucking lips" </p>
<p>Sougo whines, feeling the words affecting him in every good way, his cheeks flushing and his own length twitching, his hole tightening around Kaito's length who moans, hands on his ass and fingernails digging a little into the flesh. </p>
<p>Tsukasa lets go first, the sight of Kaito fucking Sougo like this and both their pleasure faces enough stimuli for him to get off. He drags it out, spurts of cum tainting Sougo's cheek and lips until there is nothing left. </p>
<p>"Damn," Kaito whispers under his breath, speeding up and Sougo's wailing gets louder. </p>
<p>"Want me to touch you?" Kaito leans over, pounding into him from behind. </p>
<p>Sougo can just nod weakly and raise his hips a little before he feels the older man's skilled touch around his dick, determined and fast strokes that catapult him towards the edge with light speed. </p>
<p>Kaito is close himself but he is determined to have Sougo come first, trying to manage to have them come together but it's too much for Sougo already. He shakes violently, his orgasm ripped from him as he screams, Kaito riding it out, and Sougo turns his head around, raising his butt for Kaito to tell him he's supposed to use his body to get off, which is something Sougo enjoys. </p>
<p>Kaito understands and closes his eyes, pounding into the welcoming heat, feeling his cum jerk into the tight warmth and Sougo's breath hitches as he feels tingly in his own afterglow at the sensation of being used. </p>
<p>While Sougo still tries to come to his sense, he feels a pair of warm gentle hands which quickly untie the ropes, thumbs massaging the places where the skin has been affected. Sougo smiles thankfully, realizing it's Tsukasa who's doing this, Kaito withdrawing from him to fetch a wet towel to clean him up.</p>
<p>It feels nice, being pampered like this, just lying there and feeling the damp fabric being gently pressed against his skin here and there, slowly stroking until he feels like refreshed, for the time being. </p>
<p>He flexes his fingers and tries to move his arms which feel a little numb from being tied up but Tsukasa knows what he's doing. </p>
<p>"How are you feeling?" Kaito asks, combing through his hair while gravitating towards the other one. This won't change, ever. Tsukasa welcomes him in a rare embrace, Kaito snuggling against him while checking for Sougo. </p>
<p>Sougo smiles as he looks at them and realizes what kind of deep relationship and history they must have. </p>
<p>"Perfect," He says before stretching out like a cat, "But I'm getting hungry" </p>
<p>And all three chuckle at that. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>